


In the Darkest Little Paradise

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: While still smarting from seeing Kevin with Gina at JJ's wedding, Penelope decides to try and work off some tension at a local kink club. Though the woman that she ends up spending the night with turns out to be someone much closer than she ever would have thought...
Kudos: 10





	In the Darkest Little Paradise

Penelope took a deep breath as she tugged at the hem of her blouse. She still wasn't certain that this was a good idea, but she needed something to get the idea of Kevin out of her mind and her heart. Thanks to all the searches she had run for the BAU over the years, she knew exactly where she wanted to head, but now that she was there, the seediness of the place started to cast doubts in her mind. "You can do this, Penelope. You're in the Capitol, you don't know anyone here, and the likelihood that you'll be recognized is quite small."

She knew that this wouldn't truly drive the memory of Kevin and Gina showing up at JJ's wedding festivities from her mind, but the pleasure that she found for one night might just help put her in a better frame of mind. Penelope made her way into the nondescript building and down a long corridor. Finally, she could hear the sound of voices, and that kicked up the nerves in her stomach once more. Taking a deep breath, she adjusted her blouse once more, tugging the neckline down to show off her cleavage, knowing that it never failed to garner attention from either sex.

Opening the correct door, she painted her most alluring smile on her lips and sashayed over to the bouncer. "Do you have the current password?" he asked after taking a cursory look at her ID.

"There's more to life than sour grapes," she instantly responded, and he gave her a small nod before pressing a button on his podium, unlocking the door next to him.

"Have a pleasant evening."

"Oh, I intend to," she muttered as she stalked through the door, finding herself filled with a strange sort of confidence now that she was inside the club. She wasn't surprised that the lighting was so dim, since what was done here was not something that lent itself to bright lights and airy rooms. The first thing she did was make a beeline for the bar, ordering a Moscow mule. The bartender gave her a snarky sort of smile, which she returned before leaning on the bar, making certain that she hunched her shoulders slightly in order to accentuate her breasts. His eyes widened a little as he started working on her drink, and she let out a low chuckle to know that she still had her sex appeal.

After paying for her drink, she lost herself in the crowd, allowing the music to seep into her bones, her hips twitching to the beat as she watched the action on the dance floor. "You can join them, you know," a voice murmured in her ear, and she shivered a little at the sweet sound of the voice. Leaning back, she rested her head on the woman's shoulder, taking in as much of her face as she could from that angle. The woman was older than she was, with thick dark hair and a pert nose. Her lips, though, were luscious, and Penelope wondered what it would be like to kiss them.

"Will you join me on the dance floor?" she asked as she finished off her drink, setting the cup on a free table before turning to face the woman, looking into her deep brown eyes. There was something alluring about the way that she was looking at her, and she unconsciously licked her lips as she drifted closer to the woman, trying to give her the hint that she wanted things to progress further.

A low laugh tumbled from the woman's lips and Penelope felt her core clench with want as the woman hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her out into the middle of the couples dancing and grinding against each other. "I'm Lexie, by the way."

"Penny," she murmured in reply, biting her lower lip as Lexie's hands drifted down her back to cup her arse and tug her flush against her body. "You are exactly who I needed to meet tonight," she said beneath her breath, and the smile that spread out across Lexie's face caused her to positively throb with need. "But there's more to this place than just a dance floor, right?"

"Yes, if you wish to explore. What do you like, Penny?"

She thought about it for a moment before leaning in and kissing Lexie softly. "I think I'd like to be spanked. I think I read that there's a spanking room here?"

"If you want an audience. If you want it to be a little more private, we could use one of the personal rooms." Those words were accompanied by her hands squeezing Penelope's ass, and she knew that there was only one choice for her in that moment.

"A private room would be quite nice," she purred, and Lexie arched an eyebrow before nodding. Letting go of her ass, the woman took hold of her hand and guided her down another corridor, this one lined with rooms. Most of them had a red light on next to them, but Lexie pulled her into the first room with a green light. "How will the others know that we're in here?" she asked as the door closed behind them.

"All I have to do is flip this switch. Then our light will be red, too." Penelope nodded as she took a look around the room. There wasn't much in there besides a chair, a utilitarian bed, and a chest. "The chest contains all sorts of toys to play with. How would you like to be spanked? With a paddle, a flogger, or…"

"Your bare hand?" she interrupted, giving Lexie a nervous look. She and Kevin hadn't really roleplayed, and it was something that she found she missed from her days with Shane. "I've been rather naughty, and the only thing that can teach me a proper lesson is being turned over your knee and teaching me how to be good?"

The feral, wicked, look that swept over Lexie's face told Penelope that she had chosen her words quite well, and she let out a small squeak when the woman took firm hold of her arm and dragged her over to the bed. After Lexie had taken a seat, she pulled Penelope down onto her lap. "I think you know how to assume the position, Penny."

Swallowing thickly, she nodded as she rearranged herself on Lexie's lap, gasping a little when she felt her skirt flipped up, the cool air of the room washing against her skin. In mere moments, Lexie had her panties down around her knees before wrapping one arm around her waist to hold her in position before rubbing her ass in smooth circles. The soft touches were enough to arouse her thoroughly, and she spread her legs a bit in anticipation of what was going to come. The first sharp smack to her bottom took her by surprise, and she let out a little squeak which quickly morphed into a moan as a series of sharp smacks rained down on her upper thighs and ass. Penelope was certain that Lexie could smell her arousal, since she felt like she was practically dripping with want for the woman. "Please, Lexie," she begged.

"No, you are not allowed to orgasm until I say so. If you need to take your mind off what's happening between your legs, spread them a little more. Because if you give yourself over to the pleasure, these sweet little spanks will have an edge to them."

Gulping, she nodded, parting her legs wider to alleviate some of the friction. It didn't seem to alleviate much, since it also allowed Lexie more access to her body, and she whimpered a little as the woman's fingers stroked her cleft, teasing between her labia to flick her clit a few times before striking her ass once more. "I don't think I can take much more teasing," she panted out as her hips twisted and bucked upwards against Lexie's hand. The arm around her waist slipped beneath her blouse to catch her nipple through her bra, tugging on it none too gently.

"I think that you can take much more teasing than this. Stand up, Penny."

Lexie pulled back her hands and Penelope looked up at her in confusion. "I don't…"

"Stand up."

There was no hint of teasing in her voice, and Penelope nodded as she hurried to comply. Once she was on her feet, Lexie leaned forward and took hold of the zipper tab in her skirt, running it down her hip so that it would fall to the floor the minute she pulled her hands away. From there, Lexie began to undo the buttons on her blouse, taking her time in order to draw out the torment Penelope was feeling. Her touches were featherlight, as if she knew exactly how much pressure to apply in order to ramp up the pleasure Penelope was feeling. A part of her knew that if she spoke once more, Lexie would just slow down and draw things out, ramping up her pleasure without allowing her release.

"All right, now to take this bra off," Lexie murmured as she rose to her feet and undid the clasp on Penelope's bra, letting the garment join the rest of her clothes on the floor. "You are gorgeous, I do hope you know that."

"It's been awhile since someone told me that, but it's good to hear it from someone as beautiful as you," she managed to gasp out before Lexie leaned in and kissed her deeply.

"Hands against the wall, legs shoulder width apart." Again, there was no question in her voice, and that filled her with even more desire as she complied, listening to Lexie rummage around in the chest. Moments later, she felt the hard smack of something wooden against her ass, and she twitched her hips a little in anticipation of the next blow. There was something oddly erotic about the feel of a wooden paddle against her bare skin, and Penelope bowed her body so that her breasts were pressed against the wall while her ass was pushed outwards, trying to get Lexie to give her the release that now felt closer than ever. "Put your hands behind your head and thread your fingers together. I want to make certain that you don't use those lovely digits to stimulate yourself, after all."

She nodded as she complied with the order, sighing a little when she felt Lexie run her hands up and down her back before sliding them around to her breasts. A guttural groan dropped from Penelope's lips as the woman teased her nipples into stiff, aching, peaks, and she had to remind herself that she shouldn't move, that she might accidentally slip over into an orgasm, and then Lexie would be cross. She didn't want Lexie to be cross, she wanted to please her, and she whimpered once more when she felt the woman kiss her shoulder blade tenderly. "Lexie," she said, hearing the blatant want in her voice. She didn't know when she had given all control over her body to the woman, but here they were, and Penelope found that she was in the darkest little paradise with the woman.

"Do you want to finish this?" Lexie asked as she roughly turned Penelope around so that they were looking at each other. She nodded jerkily. "Do you trust me enough to do as I ask?"

"Yes?"

"Excellent," Lexie said before leaning in and kissing her firmly. The lush feel of her full lips against Penelope's felt like heaven, and it was so easy to allow her to push her back against the wall and deepen the kiss, even as she kept her hands behind her head, as previously ordered. "You're coming home with me. Now get dressed, but give me your bra and panties."

Penelope nodded slowly before stepping over to the pile of her clothes, picking everything up before doing as asked. It was odd to feel her breasts move so freely in her blouse, and she knew that was precisely what Lexie wanted. That she had given up her control so quickly only spoke to how badly she had wanted that sweet release of an orgasm. That, and she trusted her not to hurt her. There was something about her gaze that told Penelope that truth. "I, I took the train into the city."

"Perfect. I'm just a short cab ride away from the club." Lexie took hold of her hand and led her from the room. They made their way out of the club and Penelope shivered a little as she stepped closer to Lexie, welcoming her arm around her waist as they walked towards the first taxi they saw. She barely listened to the address that Lexie gave, since the only thing that she could think of was the delights that were certain to come.

She had been right, it was a quick ride to a gorgeous home, and the first inkling that she had punched way above her paygrade began to fill her senses. "It makes sense that you're rich, you're gorgeous, and those usually go hand in hand."

Lexie chuckled as she shooed Penelope out of the cab before paying the driver and then joining her on the pavement. "I have a rather lucrative job, and my husband is also in a good profession."

"Husband?"

"We have an open relationship. He's currently in Kenya, working with Doctors Without Borders. Don't worry, we have nothing to worry about." And then Lexie was kissing her again, one of those kisses that left her dizzy with desire, and Penelope felt all protests leave her body as they walked up to the door, and Alex unlocked it, letting them both inside. "Please take your shoes off before we head upstairs."

Penelope nodded as she complied. Then Alex was taking hold of her hand once more, guiding her up to the bedroom, and she let out a little sigh to see the gorgeous bed that took up most of the room. "And you're going to fuck on that?"

"That is the plan. Unless you don't want to be fucked?"

Penelope bit her lip as she shook her head. "I think that getting to be with you for tonight will be the perfect antidote to how I'm feeling." Lexie arched an eyebrow before crooking her finger at Penelope. Giving a jerky nod, she stepped forward, and allowed Alex to disrobe her quickly, before gesturing towards the bed. "Who gets to undress you?"

"Why? Do you want that pleasure?" Penelope nodded as she took a seat on the bed and looked up into the woman's face. Naked lust was evident in her gaze, and Penelope licked her lips as she cocked her head to one side, beckoning Lexie forward with her fingers. It took a few moments for Lexie to comply with her wishes, but she stopped just millimeters from Penelope's reach. "Perhaps you should beg for that pleasure."

"Fuck, Lexie, please let me undress you. I want nothing more than to bare your skin to me and worship your body. I'm still so close to my orgasm, and I want to see all of you before you drive me over the precipice of pleasure. Please, darling, before I go mad with desire."

A true smile flickered on Lexie's lips before she danced into Penelope's range, and she reached forward to pull Lexie closer to her side, her fingers digging into the firm flesh of her ass. "Have you ever undone buttons with your mouth?" It was a decadent question, and she shook her head slowly. "I think that it's time that you discovered that particular skill."

"O-okay," she said as Lexie stepped even closer to her, allowing Penelope to tug the tails of the blouse out of her tight jeans before taking hold of the hem and sucking the first button between her lips, using her tongue and teeth to finagle it out of its hole. The first one took some time to figure out, but the next three were easier to get out, and Penelope thought that she wouldn't get too flustered until Lexie straddled her, bringing her breasts right into Penelope's face. "You are such a tease," she muttered as she pulled the fabric of the blouse taut over her breasts before pulling the next button between her lips, making certain to nip and lick at the skin not covered by her bra.

"You are a naughty minx," Lexie panted out, and Penelope chuckled as she finished the last button, pushing the garment off her shoulders before burying her face in Lexie's cleavage, rubbing her nose back and forth as she used the tip of her tongue to draw small patterns on the swell of her breasts as her fingers fumbled with the bra clasp. It had been far too long since she had unhooked a bra on someone else, but that allowed her to tease and tickle Lexie. "Your mouth is fire, sweet Penny."

"And I haven't even explored all the delights of your body," she whispered as she tugged the bra off her arms. "But I am afraid that you're going to have to stand up so that I can peel those jeans off your legs."

Lexie was quick to get to her feet, and Penelope grinned up at her as she reached out for her hips, pulling her in so that her mouth could close around the metal button on her jeans. This one was much more difficult to work out, but from the way that Lexie squirmed against her, Penelope knew that she was doing something right. As she sucked the zipper tab between her lips to run it downwards, Lexie buried her hands in Penelope's hair as she groaned lowly. "Oh god," she whimpered out, and Penelope laughed before sliding her hands beneath the fabric of Lexie's jeans, pushing them down her long legs until she couldn't reach any further.

Penelope breathed in deeply, drawing in the scent of Lexie's arousal, as she slid her hand up the smooth skin of her thighs, feeling the slight dimpling as she got closer to her ass. It was so easy to hook her thumbs into the waistband of her underwear, slowing rolling them down her legs until they were far enough down where a small shimmy from Lexie caused them to drop to the ground. The older woman kicked both garments off her ankles before bending down and capturing Penelope's lips in a bruising kiss as she pushed her back onto the mattress. Penelope relished the feel of Lexie's fingers dancing around her body, plucking at her nipples as they continued to kiss.

It cost Penelope all her willpower to keep from falling into an orgasm, knowing that she had to wait for Lexie to tell her that it was okay to come, but as the woman's lips closed around one of her nipples, she found that willpower starting to fray. Spreading her legs a little more, she tried to think of all the esoteric, mundane, and just plain boring aspects of coding in order to try and stave off the waves of pleasure that were crashing against her mind.

"You're very close, aren't you sweet Penny?" Lexie cooed, and she nodded, never taking her gaze off the woman. "All right, then, come for me." Those were the only words she needed to hear before she allowed the waves to sweep over her. Still, Lexie's mouth and fingers teased and pushed her to higher plains of pleasure, and Penelope mewled loudly when she felt Lexie begin to eat her out, prolonging her orgasm. Finally, though, she was thumping back against the bed, breathing heavily as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Fucking hell, Lexie, that was amazing. Exactly what I needed to drive the sorrow and frustration of the past few weeks out of my mind." The woman nodded as she stretched out alongside Penelope, curving her long limbs around Penelope's body as she pulled the covers up around them.

"That always makes a woman happy to hear," she whispered in Penelope's ear. "Will I see you there again?"

"Perhaps, Lexie. I really enjoyed this time, and I hope that I get the chance to reciprocate the pleasure you gave me. Though it was super nice to give over complete control to you, as well. I've never really allowed anyone to have that sort of power over me. Not since…" Her hand drifted down to her scar, thinking about how hyperaware she had been over every little move Kevin had made since Battle had shot her.

"Being shot is scary, but you survived."

"I did." A yawn split her lips, and Penelope snuggled in close to Lexie's chest, letting her head come to rest on her shoulder. "I know we didn't talk about it before, but may I stay the night? I really don't feel up to leaving this bed right now."

"I was planning on you being here in the morning, so that we could enjoy another bit of time in this darkest little paradise," she murmured before pressing a kiss to Penelope's forehead. "Now go to sleep, I don't want you to be too tuckered out for more fucking come tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am," she said, her eyes fluttering closed as she anticipated the delights that would come with the morning.

Unfortunately, after that one night of pleasure, she hadn't had the opportunity to return to the club where she'd met Lexie, as shortly thereafter Emily had requisitioned her and Derek to liaise with Interpol for two months. Still, her mind couldn't help but go back to that wonderful night, and she wondered what Lexie was doing, if she thought about Penelope, if there would be the slightest chance that she might meet up with the woman once they returned to the BAU. Those happy thoughts were coupled with the idea that once she was back with her team, she would have to grow accustomed to having a new member there. Someone who wasn't Emily. Someone who sounded thoroughly pretentious and prissy and smarter than she could ever hope to be.

"God, Der, the more I read about this Alex Blake, the more I just know that she's not going to like me," she muttered as she stepped into the elevator, ready to head up to the bullpen and face a new day with her team.

"You don't know that, Baby Girl. You are thinking of the worst case scenario when you should be open to welcoming a new member to the team. She's probably a lovely woman, and you'll get along fabulously. Try to think positive!" He reached out and rubbed her shoulder softly, and she sighed as she looked up at him, giving him a small nod. "Now, they should be waiting for us in the bullpen when we get there, at least that's what JJ texted me to say."

She nodded as she took a few deep breaths, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach. It was in that moment that Penelope wished she had been able to spend one more night with Lexie before meeting this new member of their team. At least then she would have the hazy glow of mind blowing sex to colour her perceptions of the newest member of their team. Stepping off the elevator, she could just feel that they weren't back yet, and she frowned a little as they stepped into the bullpen together. "I thought you said that they'd be here?"

"Hey guys, we just missed each other on the elevators!" JJ called out as she and Reid joined them just inside the doors.

"It is so good to see you!" Penelope said as she turned and hugged her friend tightly. "And we come bearing presents." She handed JJ a small double decker bus, before rummaging around in her bag for Reid's gift. "Now, I know that we'll catch up on everything that's been happening while we were gone, but I just have to know. How is the new woman? Has she fit into the team well?"

"She's been great so far. A little prickly, but that comes with being away from the FBI for a few years."

"That's all well and good, but is she nice? Like, I could care less about prickly, I'm prickly some days when things don't go my way, but I'm still nice when push comes to shove. So tell me, Jayje, is she nice?" She glanced at Derek and saw that he was trying desperately to get her attention, and she felt the blood drain from her face as she focused in on him. "Oh my god, this is happening. This is really happening. She's right behind me, and this is something that only happens in the movies. Frak." He nodded and motioned for her to turn around.

"Nice. I do hope you were using the modern meaning of the word and not the medieval meaning…" Alex's voice trailed off as their eyes met, and Penelope felt a quick blush rise up in her cheeks as she tried not to blurt out what she wanted to say. "I'm sorry, I hope that you don't think that I'm stupid."

"No, you're not the stupid one, Alex," she murmured, wanting to say more when Strauss bustled into the bullpen, Hotch close at her heels, and she knew that they had pulled a particularly bad case from the looks on both their faces. Giving Lexie a small shrug, she turned and hurried after them, knowing that she would need to be on the ball from this moment forward. Before she could enter the briefing room, though, she felt the cool brush of fingers against her upper arm, and turned her head to see the woman in question standing close to her. "What?" she hissed, certain that everyone would know that they had been together just by looking at them.

"We need to talk."

"No shit, Sherlock. But not now, not here." Lexie, Alex, nodded sharply before they entered the briefing room together. Strauss and Hotch were at the front of the room already, and Strauss was expertly manning the remote. The sight of that made Penelope smile, since the rest of her team wasn't exactly comfortable with that device. She couldn't help but notice that Strauss kept glancing at Alex, as if she, too, shared a history with the woman that no one else knew, and Penelope wondered if she should seek her out following the team leaving for the case. There would be a small buffer of time before she would have to have answers for the team, and she could use that time wisely. Alex kept avoiding both her and Strauss's gaze, which made it feel all the more obvious that there was history between them all, and she just prayed that there wouldn't be any questions before she had answers that she wanted to give.

Finally, the interminably long briefing was over, and while she had been horrified to see the violence this Silencer had inflicted upon his victims, she had found herself too preoccupied with Alex and her predicament. And until she could find a time to talk to Alex alone, she would have to pretend like everything was normal, and work the case and pray that no one figured out that something was wrong. She watched the others leave the room, until it was just Strauss, Alex, and herself left there, and from the looks that the two women were giving her, she was in the middle of something that she didn't quite understand. "Did you need something else, Ms Garcia?" Strauss asked kindly, which was a shock, and she nodded.

"I need Blake to stop in my office before she heads out so that I can input her contact details into my phones. Since we've just returned from London, I haven't had the opportunity to do so, and I really would rather it got done before they leave?"

Strauss gave her a small nod. "I'll send her your way in just a moment then, Ms Garcia." Penelope gave her a small smile before scurrying from the room and over to her office, letting herself in and booting up her systems. Knowing that it would still be a few moments before she would even think of seeing Alex, she began to run searches that she knew would help the team. It was good to get back in the groove of things, and soon she was lost in the digital world that she knew so well.

"You wanted to see me?"

She looked up from her keyboard and gave Alex a small nod, gesturing for her to take a seat on the desk next to her. "I truly do need your digits, if you want to enter them in my phone here." She handed over the device and watched as Alex tapped away at her screen. "If I had known that you were my Lexie, I would have put on a better face this morning. Instead, I feel like I gave us away."

"You did nothing of the sort. But from what you were saying, about how much you know about me, I'm surprised that you didn't look up any pictures of me!"

"I never even thought about that. I just wanted to know more about the person who was taking Emily's spot, it didn't matter what she looked like. But now that I know it's you? It's going to be really hard to turn off certain feelings. Also, you're going to have to be really careful about orders. I'll feel more compelled to follow them, and then people really will ask questions."

"God forbid," Alex muttered as she handed the phone back to her. "And I'm saved in your contacts as Lexie. Because that's who I am to you. Text me with your information, sweet Penny." Before she could say another word, Alex was leaning forward and kissing her deeply. "Because though we have to be more careful now, we're still going to have our second time together. And if we play our cards right, many more times after that." She squeaked a little as she nodded, trying not to blush too hard when the woman lightly pinched her nipple before sashaying from the room, looking like a queen. Penelope didn't know what this meant for her future with the BAU, but she was definitely looking forward to spending time with Lexie once more.


End file.
